Operation: START
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: The first in a series. Say hello to the newest members of the Kids Next Door- Zoe Orimoto, Rika Nonaka, Erika Sweetstar, and May Starlight! However, the warm welcome is disrupted when the Delightful Children start kidnapping operatives all around the worl


Codename: Kids Next Door- Operation: S.T.A.R.T  
  
Note: Hi! This is the first in a series of KND stories I'm going to write, set in the vein of my 2nd KND fic, Operation: Z.O.E (Z.oe is O.perative E.ight). This is the premiere episode, in which 4 new operatives: Zoe Orimoto (new Number 2), Rika Nonaka (new Number 3), Erika Sweetstar (new Number 4, and my OC), and May Starlight (new Number 5, and also my OC) hit the scene. Ok, let's get started! I'll tell you about the new operatives in the next episode, Operation: M.A.Y.  
  
Now loading.Kids Next Door mission  
  
Today's mission codename:  
  
"Operation: S.T.A.R.T"  
  
S.tart T.wo A.round R.eally T.roubled  
  
Writing Operative: SuperSaiyanZelda4321 Storyboard Operatives: Bob Suarez with Abigail Nesbitt  
  
It was just another day at KND treehouse headquarters. There were 4 new operatives joining the organization: my friend Zoe from a few months ago joined us as the new Number 2. Over by the defense grid is Rika Nonaka, the new Number 3. She used to live in Russia before turning 10 and joining the Kids Next Door. She's a really good fighter. Erika Sweetstar, the new Number 4, is walking around, taking a personal tour of the treehouse. She likes to stay in touch with nature, which helps us a lot. And, the girl wearing the pirate cap is May Starlight, the new Number 5. She's the techno- girl of this batch of newcomers. And, if you haven't already guessed, I'm Number 1, leader of the Kids Next Door. When I'm not fighting the forces of adults, I go by Nick (that's my name). Our goal is simple: to rid the world of adult tyranny and let kids do whatever they want, whenever they want. It's not easy, though. We've had to face so many villians in our past, each more tough than the last, but our most troubling enemies are no surprise: The Delightful Children from Down The Lane (5 goody-goody little brats who do whatever adults say). And, today, things got really tense with the Delightful Dorks. Here's how it happened.  
  
*Flashback* (This is the mission part)  
  
I was looking for May, the newest addition to our group. She is the new Number 5, if you didn't already guess. "Hey, Number 1?" a voice called. I spun around, and in front of me stood May. "Yes?" I replied. "I think Number 2 would like to talk to you." "Thanks, Number 5. Say, where were you?" "Just working on this." She pulled out a weapon that had a powerful foot kicker. "I call it-"  
  
Computer Screen  
  
Kids Next Door J.A.B.C.L.A.W  
  
Jackhammer Adult Behind Combination Light And Whacker  
  
End computer screen  
  
"Cool!" I said. "I equipped it with a flashlight so you can see in the dark if it's a night mission, and the boot is so powerful it could knock down a tree!" May continued. "Man, you're almost as good as inventing as the last Number 2!" "You got it. I've also designed-" May was cut short as the alarms went off all around the treehouse. May and I rushed to the control center, where we were greeted by our other fellow operatives. "What's the trouble?" I asked. "Big trouble, Number 1," Zoe, previously Number 8 (A/N: See my Operation: Z.O.E story) said. "I've got an incoming transmission from a KND global operative! He says that the Delightful Children are kidnapping KND operatives all around the world!" "It gets worse!" Erika, the new Number 4, said. "Every KND HQ they attacked has been destroyed!" "Just like those little brats. Where do you think they'll strike next?" "Let me check the L.A.M.P and see," May said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature laptop computer. She sat down and started typing in coordinates.  
  
*Computer screen*  
  
Kids Next Door L.A.M.P  
  
Locator And Map Port  
  
*End computer screen*  
  
"Ok, I've got it! According to my calculations, the Delightful Children will strike next- in South America!" May finished. "Ok, let's go. We'll have to take the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W to get enough propulsion. Let's give those Delightful Dorks a good lesson in what happens if you mess with us! Kids Next Door, battle stations!" And, with that rallying cry, we all headed to the docking bay where the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W was parked.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
We were flying over the skies of Russia, looking for this country's treehouse HQ. "I see it! And it doesn't look good!" Erika said. We all looked down, and saw the headquarters under attack. "Ok, let's give them a good whoopin!" Rika, the new Number 3, said. "Patience, Number 3. We'll need a plan. Those brats can be tricky. Ok, here's what we'll do."  
Down at the base, the Delightful Children started speaking, talking in unison like they always do. "So, feeble Kids Next Door. You put up a good fight. But this party is over." "On the contrary, Delightful Dorks!" I yelled as we dropped from the sky. "It's just beginning. Kids Next Door, ATTACK!" With that, we started attacking our enemies with all of our preferred weapons: Number 5's laser gun, Rika, well, she let her fists speak for her (notice the difference?); Erika also had a laser gun. Zoe had stayed behind to maintain the ship's balance. We eventually won. "Curses! Foiled again!" the Delightful Children said. "Ok, know this, Delightful Dorks- if you ever want your butts kicked, you know where to find us!" We all started laughing.  
  
Later.  
  
Back at KND treehouse headquarters, we were all doing our usual stuff. I walked in on May and said, "Nice work today, Number 5. Where did you get that little laptop?" "I made it myself, silly." "Oh, yeah. Job well done, though." "Thanks, Nick. But, there's one thing I don't understand." I sat down on her bed and said, "What's that?" "Why would the Delightful Children kidnap any of our operatives?" "I wish I knew, May." I put my arm around her. "I wish I knew."  
  
End transmission  
  
Nice story, huh? Just a quick few notes before we finish. This is only 1 story in a series of 30 episodes I plan to release across January-March. This is like an entire new season of Codename: Kids Next Door. If any pairings take place, it'll be Nick/May. And, make sure you watch Kids Next Door on Cartoon Network!  
  
Ok, here's the preview of the next episode in the Series.  
  
Next Time  
  
Operation: M.A.Y (M.ade A.lmost Y.esterday) May is still new to the prospect of the Kids Next Door's goal, but is about to find out when a mysterious force known only as "the Shadow" attacks treehouse headquarters. Show them what you've got, May!  
  
See ya next time!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
